Me cacher sous la couette
by Killua11
Summary: -OS : Tokio Hotel; léger twincest- Décidément, la journée de Bill tourne au cauchemar aujourd'hui! Que n'aurait-il donné pour vivre un jour meilleur ou rester dans son lit...


**Auteur:** Killua11 (le retour? qui sait...)

**Titre:** Me cacher sous la couette OS

Evidemment, je ne suis ni un membre de Tokio Hotel, ni une personne affiliée, cette histoire ne parle donc que d'une fiction, quelque chose d'imaginaire -en l'occurence de mon imaginaire- et d'un petit coup de déprime...Quoi qu'il en soit, en aucun cas ceci est un fait réel! Vous êtes prévenu(e)s!

OS : Me cacher sous la couette.

Il était là, dans le noir. Seul, absolument seul avec ses pensées et ses ténèbres qui lui semblaient bien trop étouffantes. Il ne s'était pas retourné, n'avait pas même bougé depuis qu'il était entré en trombe dans sa petite chambre vide et noire. Ses yeux étaient fermés et bien fermés, protégés par ses paupières lourdes et brûlantes ainsi que l'oreiller en plumes qu'il avait écrasé sur son visage pour faire un rempart de plus. Sa respiration était légèrement irrégulière et il l'écoutait, seul bruit qui régnait dans cet espace confiné. Il avait maintenant réussi à contenir ses pleurs depuis plusieurs dizaines de minutes, mais quelques rares sanglots inattendus et exaspérants traversaient encore sa gorge douloureuse du sel des larmes. Ça l'embêtait d'avoir encore pleuré, lui qui s'était promis de ne plus jamais le faire. Enfin, au moins il avait réussi à refouler ses larmes jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus aucun témoin qui voit de ses propres yeux sa faiblesse.

En se levant, il avait déjà eu l'impression que c'était un mauvais jour, un de ceux où l'on fait bien mieux de rester seul dans son lit à ne pas bouger de la journée. Dès son réveil, non, même avant, ça n'allait pas. Il avait fait un cauchemar assez pénible et n'avait pas réussi à s'en extirper tout seul, malgré le fait qu'il s'était bien débattu dans son lit. C'était la sonnerie du téléphone de la maison qui avait constitué son échappatoire. Pour un temps seulement. Il était parti décrocher, n'entendant personne d'autre dans la maison le faire. Et à vrai dire, il aurait mieux fait de laisser sonner sans répondre…

Car oui, ce coup de téléphone avait achevé de faire de sa journée un enfer. Bon, il exagérait sans doute un peu, mais il n'en était pas loin quand même.

Il avait décroché, essayant de racler un peu sa gorge pour ne pas répondre avec sa voix d'endormi –ce qui c'était par ailleurs révélé peu probant. Il avait immédiatement reconnu la voix de la personne à l'autre bout du fil et ça l'avait mis de meilleure humeur…pour si peu de temps. Cette personne, c'était sa petite amie et il en était tombé très amoureux, plus que toutes les autres auparavant et plus que n'importe qui au monde, il en était persuadé ! Enfin…à présent plus tellement, évidemment. Il avait décroché et elle n'avait pas reconnu sa voix…enfin, si, elle l'avait juste assimilée à celle de son frère jumeau. Alors qu'il allait rectifier l'erreur en lui lançant une petite boutade, elle poursuivit. Et là, il n'y eut personne d'autre pour le voir, mais son visage pâlit progressivement pour finir blanc comme un cachet. Il ne crut pas ses oreilles dans un premier temps, ça n'était simplement pas possible qu'il ait entendu ça ! Il avait forcément mal compris, ou alors son frangin avait appelé sa copine pour lui faire une farce –de très mauvais goût.

Il ne parla plus pendant plusieurs secondes, complètement dérouté. Il commençait à comprendre et ne le voulait pas. A son oreille, la jeune fille continuait de parler, en complète inconscience de ce qui se passait réellement du côté de celui qu'elle croyait être le frère de son copain. Mais ce qui donna un sacré coup de poignard à ce pauvre garçon, ce fut lorsqu'au bout d'une ou deux minutes de silence la fille se mit à appeler « Tom ». Elle le charriait en lui demandant s'il avait perdu sa langue ce matin ou si son mutisme était dû au fait de l'avoir au téléphone. Il serra les dents tout ce qu'il put alors que la réalité s'imposait à son esprit. Et ça faisait mal, vraiment très mal. Il se sentait trahi, manipulé et trompé.

Il ferma fort les yeux, jusqu'à en voir des paillettes multicolores. La voix à son oreille continuait de l'appeler, essayant de capter son attention mais à ce moment précis, Bill n'était simplement plus capable de lui adresser le moindre mot, et, s'il l'avait eue devant lui, il aurait pu être méchant, très méchant. Mais, là, derrière ce petit combiné noir serré dans sa main, il avait juste envie de pleurer, raccrocher et pourquoi pas courir pour aller casser la gueule à tout ce qui bougeait ou était susceptible de bouger dans le périmètre d'un kilomètre. Et particulièrement son frère, tiens, puisqu'il en était question !

Enfin, la voix qui s'échappait du combiné commença à douter de l'identité de son interlocuteur et une petite question parvint aux oreilles du brun.

-…Bill… ?

C'était presque comme si elle essayait de valider une hypothèse qu'elle n'osait pas formuler, du moins, ça sonnait comme tel à l'oreille de Bill. Déjà, son ventre lui faisait mal et se nouait sans pitié, lui donnant l'impression d'avoir une boule dans la gorge qui bloquait le moindre son.

-Oui, c'était Bill !! S'écria-t-il d'une voix suraiguë, la boule semblait prendre le contrôle de tout le reste.

Il raccrocha violemment et il lui sembla entendre un juron provenant du combiné avant que la communication ne soit coupée définitivement. Les mains encore appuyées sur l'appareil, il resta là, sans bouger une minute qui parut une éternité. Il ferma les yeux, ils le brûlaient trop. Son corps lui paraissait de plomb et à cet instant, il était persuadé que jamais il n'arriverait à bouger de cet endroit, ça semblait tout bonnement impossible. Ses yeux commençaient sérieusement à le brûler et ses lèvres à trembler.

Le bruit caractéristique de la porte d'entrée le fit sursauter et son cœur s'emballa de frayeur. Finalement, il s'éloigna du téléphone en lui jetant un dernier regard trahi, comme si l'appareil représentait la cause de sa douleur. Traînant les pieds, il commença à monter les marches de l'escalier pour aller dans sa chambre alors que sa mère l'appela.

-Biiiiiiiiill ?

Il n'avait pas la moindre envie de répondre et décida qu'il ne le ferait pas. Il poursuivit son avancée vers l'étage supérieur.

-Bill viens m'aider !

-Non j'ai pas envie ! S'écria-t-il après un petit soupir.

Sa mère apparut juste devant les premières marches et il fut bien obligé de se retourner pour lui faire face. Ses bras étaient pleins de différents emballages, elle revenait sans aucun doute des courses.

-Tu descends s'il te plait ! Tu vas m'aider à décharger la voiture. La demande était plutôt proche de l'injonction, c'était clair, mais il n'avait pourtant pas l'intention d'obéir.

-Non je veux pas. Il s'apprêtait à continuer de grimper les marches.

-Oh mais je crains bien que tu n'aies pas le choix jeune homme !

-J'en ai rien à foutre, fous-moi la paix !

Cette fois-ci, le ton avait carrément explosé d'un coup et Bill ne s'en rendit compte que trop tard. Il vit l'expression de sa mère et regretta immédiatement ses mots emportés, car s'il y avait quelque chose qu'elle déteste par-dessus tout, c'était que ses fils lui parlent incorrectement et irrespectueusement, ce que venait exactement de faire Bill. Le jeune garçon sentit que ça allait être sa fête…et il ne fut pas déçu. La femme posa soudainement ce qu'elle avait dans les bras sur la première marche en bois et monta d'une traite les quelques marches qui la séparaient de son fils, le regardant droit dans les yeux. Une fois qu'elle le surplomba, sa main se leva et s'abattit sur la joue blanche de son fils. Bill regarda sa mère, la main sur sa joue endolorie, n'osant plus bouger. Cette fois, les larmes étaient belles et bien au bord de ses yeux, humectant déjà ses cils. Puis, la voix dure de sa mère s'éleva.

-Puisque c'est trop te demander de me donner un petit coup de main, file dans ta chambre !

Elle fit le chemin inverse et entassa comme elle le put les provisions dans ses bras, sous les yeux humides de son fils. La première larme dévala sa joue et ce fut comme un signal pour qu'il aille se réfugier en courant dans sa chambre. Il se jeta littéralement dans son lit et s'appliqua à éteindre toute source de lumière. Et ce ne fut qu'une fois dans le noir que la tempête à l'intérieur de ce garçon encore si jeune se déchaîna. Les larmes coulaient les unes après les autres, ne lui laissant pas de répit et inondant sans relâche son visage juvénile. Il se laissa s'effondrer sur le matelas, les épaules secouées de spasmes. Enfouissant son visage dans son oreiller, il resta dans cette position longtemps, très longtemps, rabattant sa couette par-dessus son corps.

Il se sentait tellement mal, tellement seul et tellement détesté du reste du monde. C'était un sentiment très fort et très désagréable…il ne sentait aucun amour de personne, nulle part. En plus de ça, les larmes étaient maintenant si salées qu'elles irritaient sans pitié ses yeux rougis et bouffis. Ah ça, il devait être beau à voir…il comprenait maintenant mieux pourquoi personne ne voulait l'aimer.

Il se recroquevilla tout contre le mur, exactement comme s'il voulait y disparaître, se fondre dedans. Repenser à la double trahison qu'il avait subit sans même le savoir lui était affreusement douloureux et pourtant, il ne pouvait qu'y penser sans cesse. Ils s'étaient quand même bien foutus de sa gueule, elle et son frère ! Il n'en revenait même pas de ne rien avoir vu venir.

Un hoquet plus fort que les autres se bloqua dans sa gorge, le faisant tousser. Pitoyable, c'était exactement ce qu'il était…et cette pensée lui mis le moral encore plus à mal. Il restait là, à broyer du noir sous sa couette et c'était vraiment très déprimant. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'on lui avait reproché au juste, alors il faisait un inventaire exagéré de tous ses défauts, s'en trouvant dès qu'il était amené à se comparer à son jumeau, car il y était forcément amené. Tom était plus beau, Tom était plus aimé, Tom était aussi plus sympa…Tom par-ci, Tom par-là ! Tom était la perfection incarnée et lui ne servait que de faire-valoir pour montrer à quel point son jumeau avait des qualités et était exceptionnel. Ça lui arrivait fréquemment de se demander pourquoi sa mère avait elle fait un « Bill » et un « Tom » puisque le « Bill » n'était que l'ombre du « Tom ». A chaque fois, il ne trouvait aucune réponse. Et à ce moment-là, il en voulait énormément à Tom de prendre autant de place et de ne jamais lui laisser son heure de gloire. Secrètement, Bill avait toujours rêvé d'écraser Tom au moins une fois.

A présent, il avait les yeux tellement douloureux qu'il ne pouvait plus les clore trop longtemps. Ses sanglots se raréfiaient, maintenant qu'il avait inondé presque tout un côté de l'oreiller, et ses pensées se faisaient plus reculées. Il passait en revue tous les moments qu'il avait passé avec sa copine et se demandait pour chacun d'eux si oui ou non Tom avait déjà commencé son ignoble trahison. Il imaginait son frère, en train de la bécoter à sa place et c'était vraiment terrible et bizarre.

Il se frotta les yeux, balayant par la même occasion les vestiges de ses larmes, et soupirant. Qu'il était difficile d'avoir treize ans…et il ne voulait même pas savoir ce que ça faisait d'en avoir quatorze ! Non, il n'était pas pressé de le savoir…pourtant, maintenant qu'il y pensait, c'était dans quelques jours à peine qu'il le saurait. Bien trop tôt à son goût…Etait-on donc obligé de cumuler les problèmes avec l'âge, ou parvenait-on parfois à y réchapper ?

Il en était là de ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit que la porte venait de s'ouvrir. Dans le couloir, c'était vraiment lumineux, tellement que Bill pouvait même voir la différence de lumière à travers son oreiller.

-Ah ! Tu dors ?

C'était Tom, évidemment, pour le plus grand malheur de Bill. Il était en train de mâchonner une pomme bruyamment, et ça s'entendait même sous les couvertures. Le dreadé mordit à pleine dents dans son fruit et cela agaça profondément Bill, comme s'il lui fallait inexorablement une autre contrariété en cumul de sa colère. Il s'enfonça encore plus profondément sous sa couette alors que l'autre continuait de croquer dans sa pomme à l'entrée de sa chambre, ne bougeant pas d'un pouce.

-T'aurais pas vu mon jeu de PS2 ? Tu sais, le nouveau, j'ai envie d'y jouer. J'le retrouve plus.

Ce bruit de mastication, cette nonchalance, ça commençait sérieusement à taper sur le système du brun. Il souffla bruyamment pour faire comprendre à son jumeau qu'il le dérangeait.

-Bah qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu fais la tête ? En plus c'est tout noir ici, on dirait qu't'es mort.

-Dégage ! Lança Bill avec humeur.

D'habitude, ils se consolaient l'un l'autre dans ces circonstances mais justement, là, c'était particulièrement différent de d'habitude. Sauf que Tom ne savait pas pourquoi cette fois-ci son jumeau lui demandait aussi sèchement de s'en aller.

-Ah bah merci, c'est sympa l'accueil !

-Tu sais quoi ? S'écria Bill en se retournant, dardant son regard droit dans celui de son frère. Y'a autre chose qui serait sympa ! Que tu te casses maintenant, ça serait un bon exemple !

Tom, profondément choqué et blessé par la méchanceté et la violence des propos de son frère en oublia même d'avaler son bout de pomme.

-J'sais même pas si j'ai envie de te demander pourquoi t'es aussi méchant ! T'es…t'es qu'un salaud Bill !

Tom claqua la porte le plus violemment qu'il put et descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre en ne prenant pas la peine de le faire silencieusement alors que le brun lui hurlait :

-Vas-y, c'est ça casse-toi !! Avant que je te foute mon poing dans la tronche !!

Epuisé maintenant autant moralement que physiquement, il se laissa retomber sans retenue dans son matelas et une nouvelle crise de larmes le secoua un bon quart d'heure. D'en bas, il entendit sa mère râler et demander des explications à son fils avant que celui-ci ne la prévienne qu'il sortait faire un peu de vélo. Bill avait aussi entendu sa mère dire à Tom qu'aujourd'hui il était bizarre et qu'il faisait sa tête de cochon, qu'il valait donc mieux le laisser s'énerver et se calmer tout seul. Ça avait fait mal au jeune brun d'entendre sa mère dire ça de lui, mais après tout, n'avait-elle pas raison, ou lui avait-il donné une raison d'avoir tort ? Non, pas du tout.

Bill était tellement triste et se sentait tellement rejeté qu'il fit quelque chose qui lui aurait attiré les moqueries de tous ses camarades de classe, s'ils l'avaient vus à cet instant, mais il s'en fichait pas mal : il suça son pouce. Oui, il n'était encore sans doute qu'un bébé pour continuer de faire ça à son âge, mais il n'y avait après tout pas de mal, si cela lui permettait de se sentir au moins un peu mieux. Bien sûr, ce geste n'était vraiment pas digne de la star qu'il aspirait à devenir mais personne n'était là pour voir, le secret serait bien gardé.

Bill resta longtemps, vraiment longtemps dans sa chambre, seul, tout seule. Il était toujours triste, mais au moins, il ne se morfondait plus vraiment ; c'était déjà ça. Il méditait et ressassait un nombre effarant de pensées. Il n'était pas descendu au déjeuner et n'avait même quitté sa chambre qu'une seule et unique fois pour aller aux toilettes. S'engourdissant un peu à rester allonger sans rien faire, il finit par saisir son lecteur mp3 et visser les écouteurs dans ses oreilles. Dans le playlist, il y avait beaucoup de Nena, sa chanteuse préférée, mais aussi énormément de musique à lui et son groupe, des démos. Il ne choisit aucune chanson en particulier, préférant enclencher le mode aléatoire et laisser faire le petit appareil. Il chantait distraitement au fil des chansons et fronça les sourcils lorsqu'une musique au rythme bien singulier et peu à son goût lui parvint aux oreilles.

-Pouah ! Du rap ! Roooh Tom !

Le jeune homme grimaça et était sur le point de supprimer ladite chanson mais il se ravisa. Ç'avait beau être son lecteur, son frère laissait toujours traîner deux ou trois chansons parmi ses préférés et une fois, Bill en avait supprimée une que Tom n'avait plus réussi à ravoir. Il s'était proprement fait disputer par son frangin…Il décida de changer mais de laisser la piste dans le mp3, au cas où. Bill n'eut besoin que de quelques minutes pour que la fatigue et la musique le bercent tranquillement dans son lit et il ne sentit même pas le sommeil arriver tellement il était bien. C'est pourquoi il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un secouer avec un léger agacement son bras.

-Hein ? Quoi ? Articula-t-il difficilement, la bouche pâteuse.

-Ah…Tu dormais vraiment ?

Bill se frotta paresseusement les yeux, se demandant pourquoi ils lui tiraillaient autant la peau puis étouffa un long bâillement.

-Hmm…

Il retira les écouteurs d'où sortaient encore de la musique et éteignit l'appareil.

-Désolé. Je pensais que tu cherchais juste à m'ignorer.

Le jeune brun cligna des yeux et se tourna vers son vis-à-vis, essayant de rassembler ses esprits complètement à la ramasse. Un silence s'instaura maladroitement, mais Bill ne s'en rendit pas compte, affairé qu'il était à se souvenir de la raison pour laquelle ses yeux le brûlaient.

-Si… je…Commença Tom peu habilement. Je dérange ?

Bill se posa la question sérieusement. Son frère le dérangeait-il ? D'un côté comme de l'autre, il ne savait trancher, aussi répondit-il le plus sincèrement du monde.

-Je sais pas…

-Ah…tu veux que je m'en aille ?

-Euh…

Il prit le temps de la réflexion. Quelque chose lui disait que oui, il préférait être seul, mais il ne savait plus pourquoi exactement.

-Tu veux me dire quelque chose ? Interrogea le brun.

-Moi, pas spécialement mais…En fait si. Je voudrais savoir ce qui s'est passé, aujourd'hui.

-Aujourd'hui ?

Tom acquiesça et Bill se demanda bien de quoi il voulait parler. Il regardait son frère avec une totale incompréhension. Il sentait que son frère était dubitatif mais qu'il le laissait faire comme quand Bill lui racontait des bobards, mais il ne voyait réellement pas de quoi Tom voulait parler. Ça l'embêtait que Tom pense qu'il se payait sa tête, mais il ne pouvait rien faire de plus que de creuser dans sa mémoire.

-T'as pleuré Bill, on le sait tout les deux…Reprit le dreadé. Tu veux pas…me dire pourquoi ?

Bill se mit à chercher et à farfouiller dans sa mémoire, et là, le déclic se fit. Ses traits se fermèrent immédiatement. Il regarda son frère dans les yeux et inexorablement, il sentit que sa vision n'était plus aussi nette. Du côté de Tom, le malaise se fit ressentir. Il ne savait pas encore de quelle manière, mais il avait fait du mal à son frère, beaucoup de mal apparemment. Il baissa le regard et se tortilla les doigts alors que son jumeau regardait le plafond en clignant des yeux pour empêcher les larmes de tomber une fois de plus. Il respira un grand coup et de nouveau, ils plongèrent le regard l'un dans l'autre.

Tom savait déjà que c'est de sa faute, mais il ne savait pas encore pourquoi ; ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de culpabiliser.

-C'est…elle.

Bill n'avait pas la force de prononcer le nom de son –ex-petite amie, aussi lui montra-t-il une photo où elle et lui riaient, debout l'un à côté de l'autre. Ils étaient rayonnants, même si Bill avait l'air un peu dégingandé à côté d'elle. De toute façon, Bill avait toujours un petit air à part. Tom se sentit vraiment mal à l'aise et comprit instantanément le problème qu'avait dû rencontrer son petit frère et sa réaction. Il mordilla son piercing à la lèvre et n'osa jeter qu'un regard désolé au brun, assis devant lui. En baissant sa tête, il avouait pleinement sa faute et donnait droit à Bill de le détester. Et il l'aurait bien détesté, oh que oui ! Mais…quelque part au fond de lui, il ne pouvait que soupirer et prendre son frère dans ses bras en commençant déjà à verser quelques larmes supplémentaires qu'il cacha dans les dreads de son frère.

Il avait besoin de réconfort après cette nouvelle, et son frère était le seul à bien vouloir lui en procurer, alors pourquoi lui en vouloir tant que ça… ? Mais il ne fallait pas non plus abuser, il ne passerait pas tout et penserait bien à sa petite vengeance ! En attendant ce moment, il profitait de la forte et chaleureuse étreinte de son frère, posant sa tête sur son épaule et mouillant le large T-shirt de quelques gouttes salées.

Ils restèrent ainsi blottis de longues, très longues minutes qui leur parurent très courtes. Tom ne lâchait pas Bill, et Bill se laissait aller sur l'épaule de son frère, apaisé et rassuré par son odeur qu'il connaissait par cœur. Après ce doux silence, ce fut le brun qui, d'un murmure reprit la parole.

-Comme vengeance j'exige un bisou et en public !

-Arf Bill !

-Non discutable. Ça vaut au moins ça, non ?

Tom s'écarta de Bill pour le supplier et user de son pouvoir convainquant pour modifier sa punition.

-Tout ce que tu veux mais pas ça Biiiiill !!

-Et devant Georg, Gustav, Andreas, maman…

-Ah nooooooooon !

-J'ai dit on ne négocie pas !

-Et si…Tom chercha visiblement quelque chose d'équivalent. Et si je te le fais ici, maintenant, hein ?

-Nan.

-Mais Biiiill !!

Le petit brun tourna la tête en signe de négation, ses petits bras croisés sur son torse. Tom tenta quand même une approche mais son frère refusa net. Finalement, le dreadé fit mine de se résigner et de quitter la chambre, la tête basse, vaincu. Bill, content, s'allongea dans son lit. Il ne sentit pas Tom revenir à la charge en lui faisant un gros bisous sonore sur la joue. Le jeune chanteur se releva, s'indignant.

-Hey ! M'en fous, c'est pas du jeu, ça compte pas !

-Hm…Et ça, ça compte ?

Tom grimpa sur le lit, félin, et ne laissant pas la moindre tentative de rejet à son frère, ses lèvres fondirent sur celles de son frère éberlué, prêt à protester. Mais il n'en eut pas l'occasion, Tom ne lui laissant pas le choix. C'était rapide, court mais vraiment très intense et lascif. Lorsque les lèvres de son jumeau s'éloignèrent, Bill se prit à trouver ça très érotique, même si ça n'était qu'un baiser inattendu.

Il déglutit pour reprendre contenance.

-Ça compte pas non plus !

-Bah pourquoi ?

-C'était pas un bisou, c'était un baiser !

-Ben justement, avec ça, j'ai largement rempli mon quota !

-Mais moi je t'ai demandé un bisou !

-Ben…dans ce cas ça compte pour deux bisous !

-Et tu devais le faire devant maman, Georg, Gustav et…

-Attends, tu comptes que je fasse ça devant eux ? Demanda Tom. T'es tombé sur la tête !

-Mais non idiot ! Mais puisque tu le propose…hm…ça te rendra bien ridicule !

Tom se gratta la tête, essayant de trouver une issue –favorable pour lui.

-Hm…Et si je t'en refais un, on oublie maman et les autres ?

-Nan, j'ai dit nan !

-Raaah…

-Bon, allez. Je trouverai bien une autre de tes bavures pour que tu me fasses un bisou public.

-Merci Bill !!

Tom s'aprêtait à partir mais, une fois sur le pas de la porte, il se retourna et fixa son frère. Bill se demanda ce qu'il voulait, mais ne posa pas la question, laissant Tom le regarder si étrangement.

-Tu sais Bill, je t'aime.

-Ben…moi aussi.

-J'veux juste que tu le saches, ok ?

Il y eut un silence et Bill reprit.

-Evite de me piquer mes copines la prochaine fois. Parce que j'ai bien cru que j'allais te donner un coup de poing !

-C'était pas vraiment…voulu. Euh…en fait…

-Hm ?

-Hm…non rien.

-Ben finis ta phrase idiot !

Le dreadé se mordit la lèvre, jaugeant s'il devait dire ou non ce qu'il avait en tête à son jumeau.

-Hm…j'te dirai ça une autre fois, ok ? A ma prochaine connerie.

-Est-ce que je dois te pousser à en faire dans ce cas ?

Tom rigola doucement.

-Non, je crois que j'en ferai bien moi-même comme un grand !

-Je te fais confiance !

Il restait encore dans l'encadrement de la porte et Bill ne savait ce qu'il attendait au juste.

-Et euh Bill…

-Ouais ?

-Si jamais je te fais encore mal…J't'autorise à me cogner dessus.

-Hé tu sais pas ce que tu viens de dire ! Ricana son jumeau.

-Non mais que si je t'ai vraiment fait mal, ok ? Il était sérieux.

-Ok. J'savais pas que t'étais maso mais bon…

-Mais j'ai pas dit ça non plus ho !

-Hum. Tout comme.

Bill lui sourit, le message était passé. Avant de quitter définitivement la pièce de son frère, le dreadé s'approcha encore une fois du lit et posa à nouveau ses lèvres sur celle du brun, de manière infiniment plus douce cette fois. Il ferma les yeux, essayant de faire passer tous ses sentiments dans ce baiser et Bill le regarda faire, incapable de détourner les yeux. Quand Tom s'écarta il resta très proche de son jumeau et s'expliqua en le regardant bien en face.

-C'était pour m'excuser. Pardon Bill.

Cette fois-ci, il s'en alla et ce fut pour de bon.

-Je te signale que t'embrasse mal, frérot ! Lança Bill en souriant.

Il entendit en écho dans la pièce d'à côté :

-C'est ça, c'est ça ! Dis plutôt que t'en redemandes !

Les deux rires s'élevèrent à travers le mur qui les séparaient et Bill se tourna complètement devant celui-ci. Il posa son doigt sur le papier peint et y traça un cœur. A l'intérieur, il y logea trois lettres et les embrassa en mumurant :

-Je t'adore pour la vie, Tom…

FIN!

Coucou!

Pour ceux et celles qui ont déjà eu l'occasion de lire une fanfiction de moi, me revoici après un long, très long arrêt...

C'est mon premier OS de Tokio Hotel sur et même ma première fic tout simplement, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je ne publie pas ailleurs! (voir mon profil pour les intéressé(e)s) . Je pense que je publierai de nouveau, mais cela dépendra de pas mal de choses...

En attendant, une petite review ne me ferait pas de mal, histoire de voir comment les lecteurs de perçoivent mon petit OS? p

gros bisous et merci à tous ceux et celles qui ont pris la peine de lire ma petite histoire, ça me fait plaisir!

3


End file.
